Amorphous metallic alloys may have a generally disordered atomic-scale structure, which is in contrast to most metals that are often crystalline and have a generally organized atomic-scale structure. Amorphous metallic alloys may otherwise be referred to as “metallic glasses” or “glassy metals.” Such alloys may be used in connection with a wide variety of applications, including, without limitation, in connection with golf clubs, industrial coatings and overlays, and cellular telephone technology.